One and Only
by julius uy
Summary: Jesus answered, "I am the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me. John 14:6


_Jesus answered, "I am the way and the truth and the life. __No one comes to the Father except through me__._

_John 14:6_

Alas, the last installment of John 14:6 series Hello my dear friends, I hope that we all go together in putting this part of the verse in heart because this is very very important. I know many times I have already written about what I am going to write now, but as the Bible repeats some of its verses over and over to put the Words in our mind, I feel that I also need to repeat the two very important Words in this devotion that I will be writing shortly.

_The eye cannot say to the hand, "I don't need you!" And the head cannot say to the feet, "I don't need you!" __On the contrary, those parts of the body that seem to be weaker are indispensable__, __and the parts that we think are less honorable we treat with special honor__. __And the parts that are unpresentable are treated with special modesty__, while our presentable parts need no special treatment. But God has combined the members of the body and has given greater honor to the parts that lacked it, so that __there should be no division in the body__, but that __its parts should have equal concern for each other__. __If one part suffers, every part suffers with it; if one part is honored, every part rejoices with it__. __**Now you are the body of Christ, and each one of you is a part of it**__._

_1 Corinthians 12:21-27_

My dear brothers and sisters, let us first look at 1 Corinthians 12:27 because this is the heart of our devotion here today.

_Now you are the body of Christ, and each one of you is a part of it._  
_1 Corinthians 12:27_

In our eyes we may see each other differently, but in God's eyes we are one and in the body of Christ. We are brothers and sisters. We are all children of God.

Friends, God has combined us into one body... and that body is Christ. so that there should be no division in the body, but that its parts should have equal concern for each other. (verse 25) If one part suffers, every part suffers with it; if one part is honored, every part rejoices with it (verse 26).

It is very important for us to know that It doesn't matter what church you go to. It doesn't matter if you go to anglican churches, orthodox churches, catholic churches, protestant churches, non-denominational churches. it doesn't matter at all because amidst these churches, we are still in one body, and that body is Christ. Dear friends, let us not be judgmental. I have came across so many people that questioned catholicism, only because of what they heard and when I explained to them their questions, it came to their realization that what was injected in their minds is wrong. I even had an encounter with a pastor who don't even know what Catholicism is and in his speech he hurls insults at catholics and even calling the God catholics worship as a false God. Those who know about Catholicism and Protestantism would definitely disagree with the pastor. Amazing isn't it, that people are judgmental... defending their religion, and not their brothers. Believing in their religion and not Christ. Instead of helping those whom they think are sinning (the weak parts of the body as in verse 22 and 23), they condemn them.

We must always remember that when the adulterous woman came to Jesus, Jesus said, "I do not condemn you. Go and stop sinning." (Jn 8:11) Jesus came to this world not to condemn the world but to save it. (Jn 3:17) Let us not be judgmental. Who are we to condemn our brothers and sisters? Are we greater than Jesus Christ that we condemn others while Jesus don't? Who are we to step on God's authority over man?

It is very important my dear friends to know that Catholic churches will not bring us to God. Protestant Churches won't bring us to God. Nothing will bring us to God except Jesus and Jesus alone. The churches where we worship are but an accessory. They are just there to help us worship and draw us closer to God... that's all. But ultimately, there's no other way to go to God except through an intimate relationship with Jesus Christ. Nothing more, nothing less, nothing else.

The next time people rebukes you because of your religion, you can shove him John 14:6. No church or man or animal or whatever things that exist here can bring us to God except Jesus Christ. It is not important whether we are catholic or protestant or baptist or whatever religion we may have. As long as we have an intimate relationship with Jesus Christ, as long as we have him each and everyday of our lives, in everything that we do, in all things that we accomplish... in our walk, our joy and sorrow, in everything... as long as we have him, we're good. Our relationship with Jesus Christ is not a religion. It is the way, the truth, and the path to eternal life. We are not here to tell others that our church is right and their church is wrong. We are here to tell others that **Jesus is the way the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through him.**

i repeat **Jesus is the way the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through him.**

While all these are going on dear friends, I would like to reiterate verses 22 and 23...

_Those parts of the body that seem to be weaker are indispensable, and the parts that we think are less honorable we treat with special honor. And the parts that are unpresentable are treated with special modesty._

These weak parts of the body... which in analogy are our brothers and sisters who are walking astray, who are being pulled away against God... friends, the more you see them being pulled away, the more you have to help them. Dear friends, always remember that our brothers and sisters are indispensable. We cannot say, "I do not love you." God loves all of us. Jesus does not condemn us. We are not beyond Jesus to say hey, I don't care what you say or what you do... I condemn him and that's final. Case Closed. Neither can we say to God hey, I don't love him. I do not care about what you think. I don't love him. That's final, period. Nada.

No.

The more we see them sinning, the more we should be ready to bring them back. They are to be treated with special modesty and honor, because no matter how much they hurt us, no matter how much they hurt God, God still loves them. Therefore, we too must also do so.

_Jesus answered, "I am the way and the truth and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me._  
_John 14:6_

Now that you know these things, you will be blessed if you do them.  
John 13:17  
_  
_TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father we thank you for this day that you have given us. We praise you for all the glory you have given to us. Thank you for all the knowledge you gave us... for giving us the gift of salvation so that none of us may be condemned. We pray that we also will not condemn our neighbors, but will love them all the more. May there be no division among us, and that may we all understand that no one can come to You except through Jesus Christ and Jesus Christ alone.

All these we pray in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

AMEN!

Jesus be with you.


End file.
